Linking the Future
by n64lozelda
Summary: What happens when Link accidentally plays his ocarina to an unknown tune and get transported to the future with no way back? The future as in 2005!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, readers! This is my story, and I hope you like it. I rated it M because cursing. Maybe it should be T? But just to be on the safe side. Sorry this chapter is really short but I didn't think you need much to get into the real story, so I guess that's good so you don't have to wait for the main parts to come. Please read and review. Thanks.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Zelda **.

Linking the Future

Chapter 1

Something's Wrong

Early one morning, Link woke up to the early morning sun of Hyrule. Link grew to be a young man, now at the age of sixteen. He went to a desk and took up his ocarina, sword, bow and arrow, and his Hero's Shield. He then walked out the room.

Link walked down a long corridor where two guards were patrolling. He walked into the other room and he reached the throne room, which was abandoned at this time of day. He walked out the main entrance here and exited Hyrule Castle.

A guard asked him, "Where are you going?"

"Taking a little walk." Link answered.

"Should I get your horse?"

"It's not called a walk, for nothing."

Link started walking around the castle and just sat down and took out the Ocarina of Time and started playing "Saria's Song" for a long time. Then, decided to make a song. He played random notes in random sequences. Minutes later he played a certain sequence and it made the ocarina glow.

"What's going on?" Link wondered as he saw the ocarina glow even brighter.

He felt as though he just played the song of soaring, or time. The world turned totally white and he was in a room filled with clocks ticking so fast that it became such a nuisance for the four seconds Link was in there.

When he was in the regular world. He wasn't in Hyrule Castle. He was in some land that he didn't know. He was in an alley. He looked forward to see many people walking on some kind of ground that looked like cobblestone but a lot straighter. It was a sidewalk. He walked about to the end of the alley and looked about in surprise.

"Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." Link said.

Things were wrong here.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you liked the last chapter. Now, the story should unveil itself a lot more and you should enjoying it more now that we got past chapter 1. So I hope you like it, R&R!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Zelda 

Linking the Future

Chapter 2

No Ocarina, No Way Back

The crowd of people barely noticed him. He looked around and up and the houses and buildings. He didn't see what he expected to see. He saw huge skyscrapers towering to the skies. He saw so many of them; he didn't know what to think.

He walked into the crowd to join their little walk. He stayed close to the edge of the sidewalk to examine the street and the buildings. Suddenly, a running pedestrian shoved him.

He dropped his ocarina into the street's first lane and then Link ran into the first lane to retrieve it. A car was coming really fast and Link saw it. He took out his shield and held it in front of him and holding it with all his might. He forgot about the ocarina.

The car hit the shield and then hit Link. Link flew over the car and fell on the sidewalk with the impact.

"Ugh," he moaned.

The ocarina shattered into six pieces and two of the pieces were salvaged by Link, the other four went into the sewer pipes, each one in a different pipe. Right under Link, was the main sewer passage that broke up into the four passages. Link was about to try and open the hole when sirens wailed in the distance.

"What the?" Link wondered?

More cars started coming, Link noticed this had flashing lights and a weird siren. Link stayed near the crowd so he wouldn't get hit. The cars stopped some feet away and people got out in weird uniforms and held something in the hand and pointed it at Link, obviously Link had no idea what they were and what was going on.

"Put that sword and shield down and that bow and quiver down, too. You are under arrest!" yelled the sheriff.

"Me, under arrest? Why?" questioned Link.

"Because you have lethal weapons in public eye and in a public area," screamed the cop.

"I need these weapons! They are tools for defense!" yelled Link back in frustration.

People walking by looked towards the commotion and some snickered because Link's outfit was so different from theirs.

Link waited there and took a step back. The cops yelled.

"Don't move!"

Link turned around and started running as fast as he could. Too bad for Link, it was easy to pick him out from the crowd on account was wearing green, had a sword and a shield strapped to his back and every one stepped away when he came near because they were afraid of him.

"I am the Hero of Time!" he thought. "How could I be chased by these guards or some law enforcers?"

He ran into a man a boy about the age of eighteen. The kid had baggy clothes and a long white T-shirt with a crooked hat. He looked at Link almost burst into laughter.

"I am sorry, sir." Link apologized.

"Dude, that's okay. It's not like a retard would know any better," the kid joked.

"Listen, I have no time to talk, the guards or law enforcers are coming after me for some weird reason!"

"I wouldn't blame them. You have a sword and a shield, bow and arrow, and according to Fox 5 News a car ran into you and you tried to block it with your shield and it still ran over you and you made a huge dent!"

The kid started cracking up.

"I have no time for this!"

"Look, dude, I can help you! If no one else does you find yourself in jail faster than you can say, "retard. Here follow me."

The boy pushed through the crowd and Link did the same. After getting through the crowd, he found himself in front of some contraption.

"This looks like the thing that ran into me!" said Link alarmed.

"Honda Civic 2005!" said the boy.

"What?"

"Just get in and take of your hat. We don't want anyone seeing you from the window."

Link did so.

"How do we get in?"

"Open the friggin door!"

Link studied what was the door and finally found the lever and opened it and sat down.

"Can it run over me in here?" Link said worried.

"No."

"What is this?"

The boy put in the keys and Link watched carefully and curiously. The boy started to drive the car.

"It's a car."

Link looked confused still.

"An automobile, or what the fancy word is. A-U-O-T-O-…M-O-B-I-I-L-E-E, or however you spell it…"

"Where the hell are you from? Antarctica?"

"No, Hyrule."

"Hellrule-what?"

"Hyrule! H-Y-R-U-L-E."

"Never heard of it."

"Where are we?"

"This is New York City!"

"Oh…" Link took out the two pieces of the Ocarina of Time. He saw that they pasted where it shattered and remembered it well.

"What is that part of the road called that we just pasted?" Link asked

"Central Ave. and Travis Rd. (A/N: I made up this street cause I didn't know what other street I could put so don't looking for that street or complain.)"

Link repeated it softly and memorized it.

"So what's up, retard?"

"First of all, I am not Retard. Second of all, what is 'retard'?"

The boy laughed.

"A retard is a mentally ill person who is really stupid."

"I am Link, the Hero of Time of Hyrule."

"Okay, Link. I am Andrew or Andy. What kind of a name is Link? What about Bob, Rob, Robert, Bobby, Robby, Bobert, or as a last resort, Roberto?"

"What?" Link asked in confused tone.

"You call yourself a hero but you are so stupid. How the hell did you become a hero, if you even are one? What a shitty hero."

"It is just so different from our land. Shitty?"

"Oh, god! Like, stupid, something that sucks, or I don't know! Bullshit!"

"Poop?"

"Forget get it!"

"You have different words than we use."

Andy looked at the broken pieces.

"What do you have there?"

"It's two pieces of the Ocarina of Time, it is what brought me to this land or time. I must be in the future, the other four pieces fell in the drainage pipes if that's what you call them."

"No duh you're in the future. You don't see us riding horses and having sex doggy style!"

Link didn't mind the insults. He actually felt that Andy wasn't afraid of him and felt that he was brave. Or maybe it was because he was helping him so Link wasn't going to kill him anyway.

"Okay, look. I can't believe I am bringing you to my place but you need a place to stay…and new clothes."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Okay…no problem, just don't pee on the floor. You do know how to use a toilet right?"

"I'll figure it out."

Link turned and started to look out the window seeing all the buildings, people and other cars fly by. He looked at his broken ocarina and knew he had to come to that street to get it back. Somehow, get home. Then, Link had a thought?

"What was pee?"

He later found out it was urinating.

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please read and review.


End file.
